Trapped in Your Own Lies
by TwistedHappiness
Summary: ...and he found his face inches from L's. For the first time, a genuine smile of emotion spread across L's face; and it made bile rise in Light's throat. "There are other ways of getting a confession out of you, Light Yagami..." The raven-haired male breathed. Sadistic!L. Lemon and abuse warning.
1. Chapter 1

Light found himself gritting his teeth in aggravation, quickly loosening his jaw as he reminded himself what a bad habit this was. Ryuuzaki had annoyed the young male many, many, many, many times- but this took the cake. The detective had the _nerve_ to lock him in a trunk; blindfolded, gagged, and handcuffed for good measure. He had always questioned how ethical the man's methods were, and this proved only one thing: L was nuts.

Of course, he already knew this.

Why else would a grown man indulge on- no, _inhale_ sweets every ten seconds? Why else would a grown man hunt down a high school, now college freshman, and accuse him of being a psychopathic killer? Well, he was actually right on that one, but that's beside the point. Why else would a grown man bind and blind his "only friend" and lock him in a trunk, going God knows where?

A chill shot up Light's spine as a disgusting idea entered his mind. _No, _He thought firmly. _Ryuuzaki isn't like that. He's more of a man-child than a filthy pervert... _He fought off a faint chuckle, realizing the blunder he had just made. _Who are you, Misa?_

Muffled curses shot from his lips as he slammed into the front of the trunk, feeling the car come to a rather sudden stop. _Thank God, _He breathed a mental sigh of relief. _He's finally stopped. Maybe now he can explain what the hell is going on. _Flickers of light filtered through the brown cloth wrapped around his eyes as he heard the trunk open.

"I apologize for the rough trip and seating arrangements, Raito-kun..." Came a mumble from above him. "But, it's nothing Kira couldn't handle..."

Light's hands clenched behind his back and he snarled something through the cloth. Every muscle in his body froze as he heard a laugh.

"That's right, you can't say anything, can you?" It almost sounded as if L was mocking him in some cruel way. "Well, just keep walking."

Two rough hands yanked him out of the car and set him on his feet, forcing him to stay balanced. A slight yelp slipped from his mouth as he heard the trunk slam shut beside him. This was only answered by another laugh, and Light was dragged by the front of his collar.

Angry and terrified thoughts coursed through his mind as he struggled to keep his footing on the uneven ground. From the way his shoes dug into it, he could tell it had rained not so long ago. _The woods..?_ He thought as he heard a hawk in the background. _Why on earth would he take me to the middle of nowhere..? _The male's suspicions were answered as the smell of smoke reached his nose. It wasn't heavy like a forest fire; it was like a stove or a fireplace. _A cabin...how cliche. _His lips formed a smirk at his own snide mental comment.

L's hand hit Light's chest roughly and grabbed his shoulder to steady him as he stopped. "Here we are, your new home for the next year," There was a slight pause. "..or until you admit you're Kira."

Unable to hold back sounds any longer, Light cried out in anger. "THE HELL?!" He screamed, his words clearer than he thought they'd be. "That's what this is all about?! You bound me, shoved me into the cramped back of a car, and brought me out into the middle of nowhere to get a _false confession_ out of me?!" His voice began to rise as his anger boiled over. "You're a _freak, _L. That's right, I called you L, because I don't know what your real name even _is_!" He roared. "You're the liar here, not me! You're the one who should be locked up in some mental asylum somewhere!"

There was a disturbingly long silence as Light caught his breath. For a second, he thought he had hurt the man's feelings..when a hang grabbed his collar again and jerked him into the building. "For one thing, I don't know for sure if you're Kira or not. I'm not disclosing my name because I care about actually staying alive." Light could practically hear L smile from amusement. "And using an alias as a detective is hardly worthy of being diagnosed with a mental disorder."

The younger male wished he could take the blindfold off so he too could see the smoke rolling out of his ears. He felt the cloth being removed from his mouth. "I'm not saying I'm Kira because I don't want to die for something I _didn't do_." He shot back, his voice a low growl. He was fed up with L; he couldn't take it any more. "This is ridiculous. If you wanted to interrogate me, you could have just done it at headquarters..!"

Suddenly, a hand shoved him down into a chair. Ropes tightened around his torso, binding him to the chair.

The other cloth was removed from his eyes, and he found his face inches from L's. For the first time, a genuine smile of emotion spread across L's face...and it made bile rise in Light's throat. "There are other ways of getting a confession out of you, Light Yagami..." The raven-haired male breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

_W-what did he just say..?_

Shaky laughs came from the brown-haired male as he quivered. "F-funny, really f-f-funny, Ryuzaki..." He mumbled, swallowing hard. "You really had me going there for a second..now..untie me." He almost added a please to the end. Chills were rocketing all the way up to the back of his head. A great deal of effort was required to not vomit all over himself at the moment from pure fear.

L grabbed Light's hair in a tight fist and yanked his head back, forcing the boy to face him. "I'm afraid that wasn't a joke, Light..." He purred, an almost sneering grin on his face. "You see...when Misa accused me of being a 'pervert' so long ago..." Soft chuckles slipped from the male. His entire personality seemed to have changed the moment they left that car. "...she was right in one way..."

Light watched as the other male walked away, only to return with a wet rag. He began to squirm frantically in his seat, crying out for help as his eyes bulged massively. The only thing he could hear was his own heart drumming in his ears. His face was covered with the rag...and everything went black.

* * *

When the poor boy awoke, he found himself chained down on a near-freezing floor.

He shivered, blinking at the darkness as he tried to recall what had happened. As everything began to sink in, he could no longer fight it off. Barely managing to stay on all fours, he lost his meals to a puddle on the floor. His nose wrinkled faintly at the smell and he gagged further, unable to stand the taste.

"Aww, is Raito-kun not feeling well~?" Came a mocking tone from nearby.

At that moment, Light became well aware of two things. One, L was going to make every second in this place a living hell. Two, he was naked.

He frantically tried to sit down and cover himself, but something tight around his hips was keeping him from doing so. His eyes started to sting and he fought off the whimpers he could feel rising in his throat.

"We're going to play a little game, m'kay?" L's voice cooed. "Every question you get right, I'll unlock one cuff...but every question you get _wrong_..." The man snickered. "...I'll let you find that out on your own."

Light went silent for a few seconds, knowing he had no choice in the matter. After a while, he finally answered with a soft "okay".

"Is Misa Amane the second Kira?"

His heart shot into his throat. Such a straightforward question already? He gritted his teeth, cringing a bit. "...yes..." He barely whispered, tears rolling down his face.

"Mmm...good job..." L sneered. "Now that I know you're going to cooperate...let's continue..."

The boy bit his lip, giving a cowardly nod.

"Is Light Yagami Kira?"

The word "no" slipped from his mouth before he could even think of another answer. He gave a short whine, knowing that this wouldn't be considered the right answer in any way. He went dead silent when he heard Ryuzaki tutting.

"No, no, no...wrong answer~.." He murmured.

A cry of pure shock and agony ripped from Light's mouth as he felt a sharp, violent pain on his backside. Short whimpers escaped him as he struggled against his restraints, frantically trying to get away from the madman.

"Oh dear, did you not enjoy that~?" The older man teased. "I'd apologize, but that was kind of the purpose. I'll give you some easier questions."

"Stop," Light whispered hoarsely. "Please...please stop this..." He begged, desperately trying to reason with him. "I don't want anymore...lock me up if you have to...anything but this..." His hopes deflated even further when he heard L go into hysterics over this.

"HA! What?! Did you _honestly_ think if you said 'pretty please' I would stop?!" He cried, suddenly going silent. "...you're such an idiot, Raito-kun..." He hissed.

Light could hear footsteps drawing closer. The thing around his hips disappeared, and he fell to his side, ignoring the pain in his wrists. When he was sure L was gone, he broke down in soft sobs, begging for mercy.


End file.
